Tombel the Teal Toad's Tale
by Supershape
Summary: The year is 1056. In this universe, toads are the only species and are slowly developing to become smarter. This story consists of a few toads (with actual names, and not just named "blue toad", "toad", etc.) Disclaimer: this has very janky writing. Expect minor plot errors/holes, and pointless sentences. Approximated read time is 01:30:00. Read in sections, not all at one time.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

-Day 1, 7:00AM-

One day there was a toad. He lives in the quiet but busy universe of Toadland (one word, no space) in the year 1056. Toads have not yet developed that much, and many of them aren't very smart, but who cares because toads are cool! Toads in this society of Toadland don't need to be smart. They need to be cool! Anyways, he was sleeping in bed and then he woke up from that same bed to have another day, but little did he know, it would be like every other day. The toad was a cool toad, colored teal and wearing a nice purple outfit. He wears the same outfit every day, because he enjoys it.

After waking up, he gets out of bed, but first, we need to describe the toad more, because he may be important. He is a very happy toad, he enjoys life even in tough times, and has eaten marshmellows several times. He very much likes marshmallows. The blue ones, of course. He likes blueberries too. Another name for those would be blue marshmallows. I'm getting offtrack. He enjoys wearing nice brown feet. They are not shoes. They are his feet. They're very round. Actually they are his socks. Anyways, he doesn't wear a hat. Maybe.

After he gets up, he hits snooze on the alarm clock, and then goes back to sleep until the alarm clock rings again. Then, after that, he gets up, yet again, and snoozes it and then goes out of his nice room to eat a basket of cereal. He likes to eat cereal in baskets. Not the kind with holes, that wouldn't turn out well. His favorite cereal basket is a black one that glows in the dark. Glow-in-the-dark cereal baskets are a very popular fad where this toad lives. I should probably tell you, his name is Tombel. Tombel the teal toad. I should also specifiy where he lives. He lives in his house, maybe, i think, i'm not sure. After he gets his cereal basket, he turns off the lights and pours in his favorite cereal, the toad cereal. Named after the species that lives in his area. He enjoys. He enjoys the glow-in-the-dark cereal baskets.

Then, suddenly, he leaves that room, which he claims as "Tombel's cereal-eating room". It is a very small room, with just enough room for Tombel to eat his cereal. He then goes outside to his garden, where he gardens, and also produces more glow-in-the-dark cereal baskets. This is his usual morning routine, he never takes his outfit off, because he glued it on sometime ago. He glued it on because he was tired of putting it on and off all night. It stays squeaky clean all the time, because he takes showers with it. He does not have a clothing machine to wash it with. Tombel is a simple toad.

Tombel gardens the flowers some more, and then heads to his desk. In his room, is where that desk is. The color of the desk is unimportant because it is made out of wood. He likes to play games on his computer. One of his favorites is "Toad grenade game" where toad has a grenade. It is unspecified which toad that may be. Not even the developer knows. The developer is Tombel, by the way. Not a toad. But a Tombel. He also works on his PC. He loves Notepad. He loves writing love stories between him and Notepad in Notepad, that's how much he loves the application Notepad, yep, mhm.

Then, after writing another epic story where he marries Notepad again (for the 5th time this weekend, by the way, it's a Sunday, if you couldn't tell already), he then goes outside to hang out with his friends. He enjoys his friend's's existences. But in order for him to make it to his friends, he needs to write a letter to them, telling them to come over to his street and have fun. The fun is important. They must have fun. He writes a letter saying exactly that. Because Tombel doesn't have time to wait, he goes their houses to drop the letters off. He then goes back home to write another story, but this time, with a twist. This time, Notepad divorces him in it and he is heartbroken and has to go to a hospital to get his heart fixed.

A few hours later, his friends show up. "Hi Tombel" says Yurlin, Tombel's ex-ex-girlfriend. "Hi Yurlin" says Whurlop, one of Yurlin's friends, often nicknamed "The Cooler Yurlin" because he is cooler than Yurlin of course. He has sunglasses instead of glasses. Tombel greets both of them and then says "Where's the others". Yurlin says "you don't have any other friends, silly." Tombel states "Yes." And then someone by the name of Ern shows and says "sorry i am late". Everyone chuckles. Tombel states "yes" again. Then, Whurlop's coolest sunglasses fall off and then shatter into tears, i mean, Whurlop shatters into tears. Nothing happened to his sunglasses. They just bounced back up onto his eyes. I forgot to mention, Whurlop is sad today because Yurlin just broke up with him again. Whurlop is suppressing that anger sadness all of today.

Everyone then goes to the park, to ride the cool free rollercoasters they have there. (There are actually no free rollercoasters, they just have the "ride 0 ride 1 free pass" that appears to be written quickly with some marker, but is, infact, official, and the park managers don't have the budget. It is unknown if this one is fake or not, since it is, very easy to make a counterfeit version. The first they go to is, back to Tombel's home, to go let Whurlop get his sunglasses, cause he, never picked them up. But then, silly Whurlop forgot they were on his head the entire time! Ern points and laughs. Everyone then points and laughs back at Ern, and he goes into the corner crying. Everyone is trying to get him to stop crying, but he doesn't listen. They then go back their beds after manually removing Ern because of his foolish action.


	2. Chapter 2 - Task

-Day 2, Tombel's House, Monday 7:00AM-

Tombel wakes up again, and wonders why he never went to the park the other day. Well actually, he, in fact, did, but it was in a dream, yes, he actually went back to bed yesterday before he ever sent out the letters. He then slept, had a crazy dream, and then woke up to remember yet again that Ern doesn't exist. He never had a friend named Ern, and that's why he was very confused after seeing him in his dream. He then wakes up again, and skips everything he did last morning, and then remembers that he didn't do anything last morning because he accidentally woke up in the afternoon! Tombel is quite confuzzled.

He then preceeds to write his letters to everyone and deliver them to their houses, just like every other day. He then has lunch. His favorite lunch to have is the classic, toad lunch. The toad lunch, also named after the species in which the citizens of his area are, consists of a few items. The first being, the toad sandwich, a nice multi-layer sandwich, there's actually two of them, the other is hiding. The next item is the burger. It is a burger, and we are not going into further detail because this one doesn't have toad in the title. It's actually not part of the toad lunch. Tombel just likes to have it there, on display, to motivate him to finish the rest of his lunch so he can have dessert. Speaking of dessert, the dessert item is the toad popsicle. It also glows inside the dark areas.

The toad then eats his lunch, excluding the burger, and then his friends show up. His friends proceed to greet him and then Tombel says "I had this crazy dream last night. I did everything i usually do, and then a friend showed up named Ern and i do not recall having a friend named Ern. Also, Whurlop was very sad for some reason". Whurlop then giggled. Whurlop likes giggling because he is velvet colored, and if you weren't extremely uneducated on the status of everyone who lives here in Toadland, then you would know everyone here is of the smart (actually not very smart) toad species. Toads are good at communication. They practiced thousands of years ago. They have since evolved from telepathic communication to angry baby noises, to, in the current year (1056), actual speech!

Then Yurlin, Tombel's purple-colored ex-ex-girlfriend who happens to go by the name of the "The Less Cool Whurlop", gets confused and spins around while being confused and confusingly doing a spin! Happy spin these toads do, nice practice for all to do, fun toad, happy, good Tombel you must go back to sleep. Tombel then gets confusing and starts confusingly to spin. "Nice spin" says Whurlop. Whurlop nods and then his glasses fall off, shattering. Whurlop forgot that he isn't supposed to nod. He goes into Tombel's attic to try and find some good tools to help and then he finds some cool VR goggles, puts those on and fixes his sunglasses in VR. That helped relieve the stress of his shattered sunglasses, and then he leaves to go to his house and consult his mother about it. He isn't even mad. This happens all the time.

Tombel then hangs out with Yurlin "The Less Cool Whurlop", and has fun. Because of course, if they didn't have fun. Then. They would not have fun. Maybe. I'm unsure. "I exist. I enjoy existing" says Tombel, after spinning some more, this time more aggressively because Tombel is mad that Yurlin is still interested in him after he broke up with her 2 entirely separate times. Yurlin then leaves and unknowingly writes a love letter to Tombel.

-At Yurlin's House, 5:01PM-

"Dear Tombel. I am greatly upset that you forced a breakup upon me twice in a row. Is it because i am, unfortunately, not as cool as "The Cooler Yurlin" Whurlop? I hope there is something i can do about this. Please. Signed, Yurlin, the purple-ish but also kind of pink toad." Yurlin then leaves her house and goes over to Tombel's house to drop the letter off. (note: if you are confused as to why it is necessary to do it this way, the citizens of Toadland are not yet smart enough for mail trucks to exist. They are smart though, just not extremely smart, as, it does, it takes extreme smart for a breakthrough like that to happen.)

-At Tombel's House, 5:12PM-

Tombel then sees the letter, and writes down a letter as reply. The letter states this: "If you want me not to break up with you again, prove that you are cooler than "The Cooler Yurlin" Whurlop himself. One of Whurlop's coolest achievements is riding a dirtbike in a skating rink, and the only thing cooler than that is riding an actual skateboard in a skating rink. Once you do that, i'll tell you other cool things to do and then maybe you can then dethrone Whurlop's title of "The Cooler Yurlin". Tombel then sends that letter, and then goes to bed, after eating dinner. The dinner he ate was the toad lunch, or, more specifically, the burger left over from that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Problem

-Day 3, Tombel's House, Tuesday 7:00AM-

Tombel wakes up and gets a call on the phone. He doesn't usually get calls, actually he got a call from his actual phone because mobile phones don't exist (yet?). I have little faith in whether or not these toads are actually smart. So then, Tombel answers the phone and it's from where his job is at telling him that he forgot to work yesterday. Tombel was shocked. He replies "Oh no! Is it because i was spinning too long?" The toad on phone nods. Tombel then hangs up and goes to his favorite place to get toad ice cream (yes that is the name of it.) Unfortunately, they were all out of toad lollipops, so he had to get toad ice cream instead. This helped relieve the anger and frustration that happened on that call earlier.

Once he was done with that, he went to have a toad lollipop at the local lollipop place but they don't seem to be selling any toad lollipops. So he went over to his favorite place to get toad ice cream, that place being called "Your Favorite Place to get Toad Ice Cream", but unfortunately, they were all out of ice cream and lollipops. He had just taken the last of their ice cream. He ate so much ice cream, that, his belly would not allow him to eat breakfast.

-At Yurlin's House, 9:30AM-

"I hope Tombel has replied to my letter" Yurlin says, unknowingly to the fact that she hadn't checked her mailbox in a while. "Let me check my mailbox, mom, please". "Okay" says Yurlin's mom. Yurlin then goes to check her mailbox and sees a letter in it. She then reads it. She is amazed. "Wow! All it takes to obtain Tombel's heart is to be cooler!? I've always wanted to do that!". She then does some chores to earn an amount of money not specified. But, hopefully, it's enough to purchase a skateboard. It wasn't. She needed to do even more chores. She was ashamed, but she carried onward to the epic skateboarding victory she was hoping for.

-At Tombel's House, 1:45PM-

"I'm almost running late for work" Tombel says. "My work starts at 1:59! How am i going to make it?!" Tombel works in an office. His job is to help with tech support. I forgot, he actually does get calls often. Just not non-tech support related calls. Which is surprising considering his only phone number is for tech support calls. He is very skilled at tech support. So skilled, in fact, he even helps toads!

-At the Local Tech Support Office, 1:59PM-

"I'm here!" Tombel says. Everyone agrees. "Hello my favorite employee" says all the other employees. Tombel nods. He then sits in his work chair and proceeds to do work. He has a lot of fun working. He loves computers (but not laptops). Even though his work isn't very exciting, he still enjoys working.

-At Tombel's House, 5:09PM-

After he is finished working, he goes back home and eats his toad lunch. Actually, his belly isn't allowing him to do that either, but this time for a different reason. He's far too late for that! He spent so much time spending time that he didn't eat anything except dessert! He is ashameful. He goes back to bed but accidentally doesn't. But it was no accident. Because he wanted to go to Yurlin's house. Because it wasn't even bedtime. Silly Tombel. He wanted to go to Yurlin's house to check on the progress of Yurlin's coolness meter. But Tombel didn't have to because he got a call from someone right as he was about to leave.

That call was from none other than Yurlin herself. Yurlin said on that call that, Yurlin was running out of chores to do, in fact, she'd already run out of them. Yurlin said "I need other ways to earn money! Can you help?" Tombel didn't know how to respond, so he responded with "Yep sure!" Tombel then spent the rest of the night thinking of ways to help. Then, he came up with a good one. "Maybe Yurlin should get a job?" Tombel said. But Yurlin was not cool enough to get a job, and all other job companies rejected her for that very reason. Tombel had trouble sleeping that night because of thinking about this.


	4. Chapter 4 - Solution

-Day 4, Tombel's House, Wednesday 7:00AM-

Tombel woke up again, as usual, but this time more concerned. He was concerned because he still couldn't stop thinking about Yurlin's situation. He needed answers quick, and he didn't know where to find them. He had put himself in a strange situation, so, he went to the store.

-At The Local Toadland Supermarket, 7:09AM-

"I can't find anything i'm looking for!" Tombel says. He then finds something. Food! "Oh yeah i like food. I'll have that" Tombel says. But that wasn't what he was looking for. He was looking for answers. So, he called Whurlop in search of answers. "Hey Whurlop" Tombel says. "What is it?" says Whurlop. Whurlop sounds concerned about something. "I need your help with something. It's related to Yurlin." Tombel says. Whurlop is wondering what it could be. "So, Yurlin sent a message to me. It said that she wanted me back again" Tombel says. "Really?" Whurlop says while rolling his eyes rapidly. Tombel then went on to explain what he sent back to Yurlin. Whurlop knew exactly what to do.

Recently, Whurlop's family grew one person more with an adorable blue baby toad! Fortunately, Whurlop's parents were actually planning to spend the night out on Thursday this week, so Whurlop told Tombel to ask Yurlin if she wanted to babysit. Tombel agreed and left the supermarket, this time with a rainbow-colored glow-in-the-dark cereal basket complete with functionality to hold fruits!

-At Tombel's House, 7:48AM-

Tombel is writing a letter to Yurlin explaining that Yurlin could babysit the cool baby at Whurlop's house. Tombel then sent that letter to Yurlin and headed back home when he suddenly got a phone call from Whurlop. Tombel was concerned, this time concerningly. What could it be about this time. He picked up the phone. Whurlop then says "I completely forgot. In order for Yurlin to come over and babysit, i need to ask for my parents' permission." Tombel was concerningly shocked about the news and he went to get breakfast so he could test out his rainbow-colored glow-in-the-dark cereal basket complete with functionality to hold fruits.

-At Whurlop's House, 9:36AM-

Whurlop is explaining this situation to his parents. His parents aren't sure. Actually, they don't care (because not caring is cool and his family is cool so they can't care.) So, it was agreed upon, his parents explained the hours, and everything was said. Yurlin must babysit from 6PM-12AM. She will be payed hourly. Whurlop then called Tombel about the good news and Tombel nodded reassuringly.

-At the Local Tech Support Office, 1:59PM-

Tombel then proceeds to go to work again, with all his pressure gone and turned into more work motivation. He is very motivated to work, he works all the time in his work hours. He works. That's his job. His job is to do an act of working and helping other toads work their works of life enjoyment for themselves to enjoy. Enjoyable life.

-At Tombel's House, 5:10PM-

Tombel is playing VR again. He enjoys escaping his enjoyable life to his more strugglesome VR times. Of course, VR in Toadland is very cheap and easy to make. It just requires some effort, possibly lots. Even Tombel could become a VR developer and develop VR games in his VR system. In fact, that's what he's doing right now! He likes to develop games that capture life's struggles. He has made a simple life simulator in which you don't have any glow-in-the-dark cereal baskets. Isn't that terrible? That's the point, and if you don't see it, then you are not a toad from Toadland.

He then eats dinner (in VR) and then actual dinner (in reality) and compares them. One was harder to eat because it didn't exist. That, of course, being the one in reality because toad is all out of food. He spent too much time on his portable non-mobile phone to care about getting stuff at the supermarket. Silly Tombel! How could you? That's a pathetic move. A pathetic gamer move. But Tombel is not a pathetic gamer. He is skilled in esports. VR esports, because Toadland is not smart enough to make non-VR consoles. Silly Toadland! That's a terrible gamer fail. He then goes to bed (not in VR. Why would he do that.)


	5. Chapter 5 - Significance

-Day 5, Tombel's House, Thursday 7:00AM-

Tombel woke up and broke his snooze button. He smashed it so hard it went into his VR games. From this point on, he has no snooze button until he goes to the supermarket and gets a replacement one. His reasoning for breaking that snooze button was nothing to snooze on, because, in fact, today was important. And it is still important. Today is the day where money will be obtained. Jobs will be worked at. And the story will progress.

Tombel thrusted out of his sleep to eat his toad cereal. It tastes good. Actually, today is just a normal day. He is bored. He must fulfill himself. By eating toad cereal in VR. But without a glow-in-the-dark cereal basket. Because, that's strugglesome. And Tombel the "Less Cool than Whurlop and Cooler than Yurlin" Teal Toad doesn't face enough struggles in his life. But he's faced plenty of love struggles. He's made other toads struggle. Because Tombel doesn't have time to struggle himself.

-At Whurlop's House, 8:49AM-

Whurlop is feeling entertainment. He's too cool to have a gaming console though, so he watches his favorite TV shows instead. TV is for the cool toads only. He loves to watch movies also. He has many movies. One of his favorites is "Toad Grenade Game – The Movie". It is a movie adaption of Toad grenade game, the game. He watches it. There's this cool scene where toad has a grenade (the toad, to be exact). Only cool toads watch this movie. Game developers are not cool, which is why this version is a movie because movie directors are cool.

-At the Local Tech Support Office, 1:59PM-

At this point, you're probably wondering what kind of amazing calls Tombel gets about tech support. Well, here's a little secret. Tombel really loves tech and stuff. He knows all the neat tech tips. He's got an entire catalog of things to help in different situations he gets on his calls (as long as they are tech-related.) He is the smartest out of all the other workers. Even though everyone else is cooler than him, he's the smartest one and smart is cool in Tombel's book. Actually, he has a book called Smart is Cool. Its purpose is to help toads become smart, instead of cool. The civilization of Toadland needs more knowledge and needs to stop all of its citizens from being dumb but cool. Maybe one day the citizens of Toadland will be smart and cool!

-At Yurlin's House, 5:00PM-

Yurlin is at home talking to herself. "I'm very good at watching babies. I have studied them and know every trick they have up their sleeves. I'm surely fit for this job. Maybe someday i'll go to college and take a class for babysitting. Then i can call myself a professional. Even though i'm not that cool, i can watch babies." Yurlin has been reiterating this for several minutes. Her mom is constantly asking if she is okay and Yurlin says "Yes, i am excited for this moment. I have trained long and hard and i can't wait to watch this baby." Her mom keeps asking though, after that normal response being repeated each time. I wonder why.

-At Whurlop's House, 5:53PM-

Whurlop is waiting for Yurlin to show up. Whurlop is anticipating a good babysitting. And so is Yurlin. Yurlin shows up just in time. "I'm here to babysit a cute baby!" Yurlin says. "That's what i was hoping for" Whurlop says agreeingly. Whurlop has been patient this time. He continued to talk to Yurlin about details about the babysitting job. Whurlop didn't know the entire reasoning for this. Little did he know, his coolness was on the verge of being overtaken! Whurlop then went to his room. And it was babysitting time.

"That is indeed a cute baby" Yurlin says. The cute baby agrees. Unfortunately, i can not specify the name of the cute baby due to unspecified reasons. But i can describe it. The cute baby is blue! And cute! It wears an outfit with a shirt and it has socks that are also brown, just like Whurlop and his parents and also several other toads that exist. It has a hat. Just now, it fell off and got vacuumed up. The hat was brown, to match its socks. Yurlin was too busy babysitting to stop the hat from getting vacuumed up. That hat was expensive. It was obtained for free at the park, but then again, everything at that park is free because they'll be going out of business soon.

-At the Local Toad Dinner Resturant, 6:22PM-

Whurlop's mom and dad were waiting for their food at the restruant. They didn't know. They were having fun waiting. "Waiting is fun" says mom. "No it isn't" says dad. They both nod, because their food is here. "I can't believe it!" says dad. Dad thought they were never going to give them their food. Dad is foolish. But cool. Mom nods some more while eating food. Dad is also eating food, very disagreeingly. He can't comprehend restruants, he's too cool for that. Dad is brown and mom is sad. Mom's food was messed up inside her belly! It turned into stomach acid instead of food. Mom is also too cool to comprehend stuff. After they finish their food, they realize they specified hours until 12AM yet they didn't have anything else planned. If they couldn't figure out what to do, then Yurlin couldn't afford those sweet coolness points. And that wouldn't be cool! She wouldn't be cool! This needs to not happen.

So they went to the local park. And ate more food there. They had toad lollipops there. Yum! Toad lollipops. They were so good that they went on a ride. All of it was free! "I can't believe i've never gone here before!" says the dad. "They weren't always free" says Whurlop's mother. "What?" says the dad of Whurlop.

-At Whurlop's House, 11:40PM-

"I'm tired" says Yurlin. Unspecified cute blue baby agrees by not responding. The baby doesn't care. Then suddenly, the baby goes to sleep. What a revolutionary moment. Soon after, Whurlop's mother and dad arrive at the door by ringing the doorbell. Yurlin tells the parents not to make too much noise because it'll wake the baby up. The parent's didn't care because they were too busy ringing the doorbell. "Maybe i should open the door" said Yurlin. Yurlin did so. Yurlin had earned a large amount of money, like, a skateboarder's amount of money because skateboards are cool and the point of this babysitting expedition was to earn money so that Yurlin could be cool. The baby is still sleeping. The parents then went to bed and the day ended, as usual.


	6. Chapter 6 - Continuation

-Day 6, Tombel's House, Friday 7:00AM-

Tombel wakes up yet again, but this time, it's not different. He's still the same. Because nobody ever told him if the babysitting went well yesterday. He got up and checked his mailbox, and got a good new letter saying this: "I got a lot of money from it! Hooray. Now i can go skateboarding maybe." This vague letter was from none other than Yurlin herself. "Wow!" said Tombel the teal toad. Tombel was excited because it sounded like he was excited. And he, in fact, was excited! But also not excited because he actually isn't that interested in Yurlin and was kind of hoping Yurlin wouldn't do the thing. But Yurlin did the thing, and Tombel must fake excitement to gain Yurlin's trust.

-Yurlin's House, 7:30AM-

30 minutes after Tombel wakes up, Yurlin's alarm goes off. Then she remembers something. She collects snooze buttons! She can give Tombel a replacement snooze button for the one he broke, as a cool appreciation gift. "This'll surely show Tombel!" said Yurlin, happily (and not forebodingly). Yurlin sends one to Tombel through mail. It was rainbow colored, but not glow-in-the-dark, because the glow-in-the-dark snooze button fad has come and gone already. The news channel on TV has predicted the next glow-in-the-dark object fad to be glow-in-the-dark hats. Let's see if that smart weathertoad has got the facts or not.

Yurlin then gets ready for her first day at the local Cool Toad School (for cool toads only.) Yurlin could've enrolled into the Smart Toad School, but they are actually going out of business soon because not enough toads want to be smart. Knowledge is bad to the citizens of Toadland. But not Tombel. Tombel is knowledgeful of stuff. Tombel unfortunately didn't have time to tell Yurlin not to go to Cool Toad School. Even Yurlin's mom agreed that she absolutely needs coolness points over facts and logic points.

-Cool Toad School, 9:00AM-

Yurlin arrives at Cool Toad School. Yurlin can't wait to get some sick coolness points. She'll be leveling up in no time! Isn't that epic? She goes into her first class. There are many other fellow toads hoping to be cool. The first class is the basics of coolness, or as it's called, the "Coolness Warmup." And it is called that because it is very warm in the room and they must use their cool wits to not burn and stay cool. After the coolness warmup is over, they get to learn stuff. (Stuff about being cool.) The second class is where the students get to wear sunglasses because sunglasses are cool and these students like sunglasses i think. Each student grabs a pair of sunglasses for free, because money isn't cool.

That last one wasn't actually a class. So, the second class is where everyone practices being cool again. I don't exactly know how because i wasn't able to document anything beyond this point. Cool Toad School may not exist. I'm not sure. Maybe this is a secret organization in which i'm going to be tracked down if i try to reveal its secrets. This is unimportant. Toads are not smart enough to know how to track things down. But they are smart enough to be cool, which, actually, isn't very smart, but i have faith in these toads and their facts and logic points.

-Yurlin's House, 4:00PM-

Yurlin arrives back home, safely. She says "That was fun! I like the part where {REDACTED}." Yurlin agrees with her statement and goes back into her room. Then Yurlin states "Oh I almost forgot! I was able to, um, borrow a, free skateboard there!" Yurlin sounds quite pleased with her "free skateboard". I don't exactly know where she got it or how she got it but what i do know is these toads are definitely some of the coolest of their kind. Yurlin levels up by 2 on coolness points and heads outside to go to the skating rink.

-The Local Toad Skating Rink, 4:09PM-

"I can't wait to become cooler!" Says Yurlin. Then Tombel shows up. "Hey Yurlin! Where'd you get that skateboard?" says Tombel. Yurlin hesitantly responds "I purchased money to obtain it." Tombel nods in disbelief. Yurlin then proceeds to slide down a ramp. Not with a skateboard, she just did it as practice. "Wow, that wasn't cool. Maybe i should use a skateboard instead" says Yurlin. Then, they hear Whurlop approaching menacingly from the distance. Whurlop is here, and he's here to determine if these toads are cool or not. Whurlop is the hero! The cool hero!

Yurlin tries getting on the skateboard. "Woah it moves" says Yurlin, surprised that this skateboard is of the moving variety. "I'm glad i got a cheap one. The expensive ones never move because money isn't cool" says Yurlin. Tombel is suspicious. Whurlop knows what Yurlin did, and agrees that it was cool. Yurlin proceeds to commit an act of skateboarding. It is very cool and Yurlin is good at it. So good that she leveled up in coolness points again. "Yeah sweet" says Yurlin after doing a 360 degree backflip onto a tree and then landing back in the rink again. "Sick move!" says Whurlop, after Yurlin throws up because she forgot that she is sick but the citizens of Cool Toad School allow all students to go (even the ones whom are sick.) Yurlin goes back home to lie in bed.

-Tombel's House, 7:48PM-

Tombel finally checks his mail after that long skateboarding session. Whurlop got sick and went back home also. It was still cool though. Tombel sees the shiny snooze button in his mailbox, and goes back to sleep for the night to test it out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Turnabouts

-Day 7, Tombel's House, Saturday 7:00AM-

Tombel hits the snooze button. It, in fact, did snooze the clock but Tombel agreed anyways. It is very agreeable that that there snooze button is working and is snoozing but he woke up after hitting to defy its snoozy ways. But the snooze button didn't listen, because it was a snooze button. It still is a snooze button. And it will forever be a snooze button until it is tired of its purpose.

-Whurlop's House, 8:20AM-

Whurlop wakes up and remembers he is a toad, as he does every day. Then, a shocking realization hits him. He is currently sick. But also, he is at level 37 coolness, and Yurlin hit level 30 by the end of yesterday. This would be horrificly uncool if Whurlop "The Cooler Yurlin" was no longer cooler than Yurlin "The Less Cool Whurlop." Whurlop needed to do something about this dire situation, so he did the coolest move he could think of. He started power leveling. He went to the skating rink and did as much cool tricks as he could before it was time for him to go to school. Astonishing! He got to level 46! Then 59! Then 68! He was almost at his goal! He then accomplished his level goal, threw up some more, and then went to the hospital because this was not good on his body and he is late for school anyways so none of this mattered. Whurlop was just too cool to notice that power leveling was something that all other cool toads avoid and he is currently sitting in a hospital bed ashamed.

-Whurlop's House, 10:02AM-

Meanwhile back at Whurlop's house, toads from the hospital started telling his parents the news. His parent's jaws dropped. They could not believe it even if they attempted to. But alas, it was true. And eventually, that realization settled in and they told Whurlop's friends about it on the phones.

-Tombel's House, 10:15AM-

Tombel knew he had to do something about this, so he wrote a letter to Whurlop. It stated this: "Hey. What you did wasn't very cool of you and you should be ashamed. If you are ashamed, then good. Stay ashamed you pathetic uncool being." He then sent that letter to Whurlop's house so he could read it after he returned from the hospital. Tombel then called Yurlin on the phone. Tombel says "Did you hear about the news?" Yurlin responds "Yes I did. Whurlop's parents called me about it. This is unfortunate." Tombel then proceeded to tell Yurlin to drop out of Cool Toad School and go to Smart Toad School instead. Tombel also told Yurlin to stop trying to be cool, because of the path that led her friend down.

This was a significant moment. Whurlop had lost all of his levels to that uncool incident, and Tombel didn't want anyone to go that way either. Then, Tombel had an idea. He wanted to cause change. He wanted society to change. So, he decided to get to work on a plan. He spent long hours of the day designing things for his plan. He made a flag, he made posters, he even made cereal baskets (don't worry, they do in fact emit light in the times of darkness.) He was all set. His plan was actually a movement that he would spread all over town, or city, or country, i don't really know, but he's gonna do it. The movement was called: "Make Toadland Smart Again."

It was an ambitious movement. It could only work with smart minds. And Tombel knew just where to find them. He is the smart mind to help every individual toad in his area be smart. But this was unimportant for now. He soon started making all the stuff he needed. He even made a kit with all essential items. It came with stuff related. And a glow-in-the-dark cereal box. The box the kit came in was the cereal box. It does have cereal in it, don't think that a cereal box wouldn't have cereal in it. Actually, it wasn't a kit at all, it was just cereal, he was getting cereal for the morning, like Tombel does. Tombel enjoys eating cereal.

Tombel called Yurlin about the situation, and Yurlin sure was feeling it. Yurlin doesn't want to be cool anymore because Tombel says she shouldn't and Yurlin wants Tombel back because they have broken up twice in a row and that can do things to a toad. Tombel then starts placing posters around the area to spread the word, but gets arrested because it wasn't national vandalism day. That was tomorrow. Foolish Tombel. He then goes back home after being arrested to call Yurlin and tell her not to put the posters up yet. Yurlin listens by nodding. Time then passes and they all hustle rapidly towards their beds (but not Whurlop. He is still in the hospital, unconscious.)


	8. Chapter 8 - Movement

-Day 8 (National Vandalism Day), Tombel's House, Sunday 6:04AM-

Tombel wakes up early to get ready for national vandalism day, a holiday that he will be attempting to single-handedly take down with his movement. He gets dressed (just kidding he doesn't because of the thing mentioned earlier, he wears the same outfit if you didn't remember), goes outside but after first writing another cool story on the computer because computers exist, and then he goes outside after eating breakfast, actually he skipped that.

-Toadland, Toad St. 237, 6:13AM-

Tombel is outside. He is placing posters. He is good at that. He is talking to toads about the movement, and they nod violently. They have never had such a realization before. Society was changing. Tombel got arrested again for trying to do uncool things, but he luckily got out of that situation because the Toad Police Force office was too cool to not include escape routes in it. The toads at the police office soon realized just how smart this toad was and decided to change themselves. It took some work, some worker firing, but eventually everyone agreed.

Soon, the news caught on to this. Now we'll be switching over to the local Toadland news channel. "Recently a teal-colored toad has been going all over Toadland placing posters and other things in an effort to get the entire town to be smart again" says Susane (with an E) the apricot colored female newstoad. "This might just be the end of my career as a cool newstoad and begin my career as a smart one. We'll be taking this over to the weathertoad to hear what he has to say about this." says Susane. The weathertoad says that he doesn't care because he is a weathertoad and weathertoads are already smart, therefore, he does not care. Susane then goes outside to report there. "It is windy" says Susane, while being winded windily.

It was no surprise that this "Make Toadland Smart Again" campaign would be a success. But it hasn't succeeded quite yet. It still has more to entail. Everyone who was participating in national vandalism day has now turned and started a petition to remove this holiday. It used to be cool. Until cool was deemed bad. Toads do not want to be bad. That's just a fact, that you should know.

-Tombel's House, 5:57PM-

Tombel was thinking. But he was also writing more stories about him and Notepad. "This one will be good!" says Tombel, knowingly. He knows. Tombel is having fun at home, when he hears a knock at the door. That knock was not from any of his friends, and that concerned him. He was concerned very much. It was from a news reporter! The news reporter opened his door. That news reporter was none other than Susane with an E. Susane wants to do an interview with Tombel, now that she successfully tracked down his name and address. Tombel was confused, but agreed and then the interview started.

"So, how did you come up with this sweet idea?" said Susane. Tombel responds "I am a smart toad. One of the smartest in the land, or should i say, the Toadland." The toads filming started laughing. "That was splendidly comedic" one of them thinks. It was splendidly comedic. "How did you get so smart?" Susane says while blushing intensely. Tombel responds "I became smart when i was a baby. My parents didn't understand." "Why didn't your parents understand" says Susane, while still blushing. Tombel states "Well, many toad parents have the capability of being dumb. Take your parents for example. I know little about them, but I can guarantee there must be something wrong in there minds for agreeing to put that E there, Susane with an E." Everyone laughs. This is the best interview they've done in a while. It might even improve ratings.

Susane wonders what her next move is going to be. Susane then asks "What's your phone number?" Tombel is now extremely concerned. He can't just give away his phone number on live television. So, he whispers to her a throwaway number instead. Susane was hitting the highest blush levels she'd ever experienced. The sheer magnitude was insane. Tombel is now uncomfortable and would like to leave immediately, so he tries to make a move to escape. "That was a good interview" says Tombel. Susane nods (while blushing) and then tells everyone to leave.

Tombel is glad that that horribly uncomfortable mess of an interview is over. He can now go to bed! But then, he gets a phone call from Yurlin. Yurlin asks if everything is okay. Tombel responds "help, what do you do if a news reporter is interested in you?" Yurlin thinks this is a funny joke because Tombel tends to tell funny jokes. Yurlin responds, "i don't know, what do you do?" Yurlin thought that was a proper response. Tombel was not having it. Tombel says "well, i should explain more. Recently i was called onto an interview, actually, not called, tracked down. It's kind of hard to explain but there's a female toad by the name of Susane who's interested in me. I could tell it right from her looking at me soon into the interview."

Yurlin is now equally concerned. She couldn't believe the news. And by that, she means she couldn't believe that the news would hire such a creepy person. "What's her name?" Yurlin asks. "Susane" says Tombel. "Susane, with an E." Yurlin shouts "I knew it! But why is there an E?" That question was not important. What was important is that Tombel was in a terrible situation. Tombel ended the call and went to bed, actually, he didn't because he couldn't sleep at night. He had to constantly get up and look outside to see if anyone was there.


	9. Chapter 9 - Plans

-Day 9, Tombel's House, Monday 6:18AM-

Tombel woke up early again. He knew what he had to do. He got on the phone and called Susane (with his throwaway number, of course), and attempted to reject Susane. Susane was shocked. Even though she couldn't see any speck of interest in Tombel, she kept trying to win him over. It would not work.

-The Local Toadland News Station HQ, 6:39AM-

Susane was pondering. She was pondering about this situation. She has never found a toad like Tombel before. Maybe it's because she's a newstoad. Newstoads get paid well, but she was thinking, maybe she'd get paid better if she had a husband. Or maybe she'd get paid worse. She doesn't know what to do. How must she overcome this obstacle? Meanwhile the other newstoads were thinking about how much money they could make if they manipulated Tombel for ratings. So, they planned another interview. This interview would take place Wednesday at 5:00PM. They knew that they needed Tombel to be interrogated more this time.

-The Local Toadland Hospital, 12:23AM-

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Whurlop has almost fully recovered from his traumatic (but cool) skateboarding overdose incident. Whurlop had seen what happened on TV yesterday, and he grew concerned for Tombel as well. Whurlop knew he had to change. He knew he needed to help this movement, so he asked the doctor if he could leave and the doctor fortunately, and abruptly said "yeah."

-Whurlop's House, 12:57AM-

Whurlop arrives at his house. His parents are glad he is finally home. They were concerned, and for good reason. Whurlop says "I have decided that i willn't be cool any longer." His parents are shocked by the fact that they were thinking the same thing. "Yay!" they scream in intense feelings (including the baby, but for other reasons.) Whurlop's parents then go into their room and try to come up with a name for their baby.

"How about we name it Whurlop Jr.?" the mother says. Whurlop's dad then responds "no, that's no good. How about Rupert?" The mom then responds "no normal names in Toadland. It needs to be changed a bit. How about Rublert?" Father responds, nodding. It was decided that that there baby be named. Now i have a name to refer to it as, and therefore can talk about it more, but i won't because he is not relevant to the story (anymore.) The velvet toad's parents then tell Whurlop (the velvet toad) that their baby has been named. It was news.

-The Local Toadland News Station HQ, 2:20PM-

One of the newstoads decided to call Tombel about the situation. Susane had told this newtoad Tombel's phone number. This newstoad was male, orange, and named Gingerb. Gingerb calls Tombel (still on the throwaway number) and tells Tombel that another interview was planned with him Wednesday at 5PM. Tombel suppressed his shock and agreed. He then immediately got rid of that phone number so he couldn't be contacted anymore. Gingerb did not know that, and neither did anyone else.

-Tombel's House, 5:12PM-

Tombel was glad he finally got rid of that phone number. Next, he needs to do something about his address. Well, there's not much to be done about that, but there's enough to be done about it to where Tombel could sleep this night. Tombel then went to sleep, when suddenly, he heard another knock on his door. He wondered who it could be this time. He went to go check and was shocked at the fact that it wasn't Susane. It was Whurlop. Whurlop came to ask how Tombel was doing, and he nodded. Soon after, Whurlop also nodded and then they left to go eat dinner together. After having dinner and discussing problems they went on to their homes. (Don't worry, Whurlop asked for permission from his parents first.) Tombel was hearing weird sounds that night, but was too asleep to check.


	10. Chapter 10 - Interference

-Day 10, Tombel's House, Tuesday 7:00AM-

Tombel succesfully woke up today, after a few long strugglesome nights, and is ready to contemplate some more. But first, he needs to have more toad cereal. He goes to his cereal eating room, and, oh no! He's out of glow-in-the-dark cereal baskets! He could use a normal one, but he stopped doing that a while ago. So, he must go to the store.

-At The Local Toadland Supermarket, 7:14AM-

Tombel headed blissfully into the supermarket to get some new cereal baskets because his old ones broke. He went straight to the isle for cereal baskets and looked for some good ones. Suddenly, he heard another toad walking towards him in the distance. It was a toad named Gingerb. Tombel was wondering why this toad was approaching him in the way he was. Then, it hit him. This was the toad that called him before.

Gingerb then asks him several questions, one of which being "why isn't your phone number working." There Tombel goes, concerned again. This always happens. Tombel then lies by responding "My phone broke. I was going here to get a replacement one." Gingerb is in mild disbelief. Gingerb then proceeds to ask "what are your feelings for Susane?" Tombel responds "non-existant." Gingerb is relieved. He says "just what i suspected" and then walks away. Tombel was glad that interaction turned out well, but, unbeknowst to Tombel, Susane was eavesdropping from the other aisle. Tombel had forgotten what he came to the store to do, and then returned home, still not knowing.

-The Local Toadland News Station HQ, 7:57AM-

Back at news HQ, Susane is speaking to Gingerb about what happened. Susane says to Gingerb that "you didn't get enough information." Gingerb responds "that was my plan." Susane is frustrated, but now she knows she can no longer contact Tombel and that made her upset. Gingerb then proceeds to remove Susane from his contacts (without her knowing) and then goes back to working.

-Tombel's House, 11:34AM-

Tombel then hears his doorbell ring, actually he doesn't have a doorbell, he heard a knock instead of a doorbell. Just wanted to clarify. So, he hears a knock on his door, and you need to guess who it's from. Time's up, it's a male orange toad! Named Gingerb! Gingerb walks in while Tombel is walking. Gingerb locks the door so Susane can't finish following him in, and then proceeds to ask Tombel for his (real) phone number. Now that Tombel suspects he is safe and has gained trust in Gingerb, he gives Gingerb his real phone number. Gingerb is glad (not for bad reasons.)

Tombel then tells Gingerb some important information, in which he explains he was hearing strange noises last night. Gingerb saw this as a perfect oppurtunity to mention that Susane snuck into Tombel's house last night and broke all of his cereal baskets as a distraction so she could overhear more potentially important information about Tombel. Gingerb further explains that he was blackmailed by Susane into doing this, and intentionally asked questions to Tombel that Susane wouldn't find that helpful. Gingerb then leaves. Tombel is relieved, but also concerned again. He is concerned on what Susane's next move would be. Not that concerned though, because if she takes it too far, it might just end up in Tombel's favor. The rest of this day is relatively uneventful.

-Tombel's House, 8:48PM-

Tombel goes to bed, returning to his cycle of stugglesome sleep. He is amazed by everything that had happened in recent times. He used to be such a simple toad. With his simple meals, his simple tech obsession, and his simple garden. A few hours into sleep, he remembered that he could've just used his garden to make the cereal baskets earlier. Eventually, he managed to get at least 1.8 hours of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - Resolution

-Day 11, Tombel's House, Wednesday 7:00AM-

Tombel wakes up and realizes that this is the day the second interview was planned. It could go well for him, or it could not go well for him. He then goes to turn on the TV. Tombel likes watching television. He likes seeing all the cool stuff they have. He also likes watching the news. To quote Tombel himself "it's my favorite reality drama show." There's a lot of cool headlines they have. The one he's watching right now is "toad breaks into house at night to set owner's garden on fire." The point of these headlines is to induce shock value, and this one surely shocked Tombel. It shocked him so much that he went outside to check if his garden was on fire. Silly Tombel, you know that's just... oh no...

Tombel's garden was reduced to ashes. He needed cereal. But more importantly, he needed his garden back. Tombel is greatly upset, so he went into speculation. He saw that the toad shown looked apricot-colored, but was wearing a fancy mask which made it hard to tell. Other information was not mentioned, but Tombel supspected exactly who would've done it. He proceeded to call Yurlin and Whurlop about the situation, and they were both equally shocked.

-The Local Toadland News Station HQ, 7:27AM-

Gingerb had seen the headline and also knew who it was. Even though the newstoads reporting on the incident didn't, he sure did. Gingerb tried to tell other newtoads, but they didn't believe him. Even Susane denied it. Gingerb found this suspicious, but expected. The situation remained silent until the interview started.

-Tombel's House, 4:54PM-

Tombel knew what was coming. Soon, he heard a knock on his door. It was from, you guessed it, Susane(!) This is important, because it's time to start the interview. Susane and everyone else walks in and the interrogationful interview starts. Susane knew she had to be the first to speak. She says "the other day, you supposedly told me your phone number. What happened to it?" Tombel then responds with the truth and says "it was a throwaway number. I would never give a person like you my real one." Susane is shocked. "I can't believe a person as beautiful as you would do such a thing to a person as beatuful as me!"

Tombel then pulled out the biggest card he could thing of, but it actually wasn't a card at all. It was a mask, that appeared to look the same as the one the toad in the headline was wearing. The crew filming all made an audible, but quiet gasp as the puzzle pieces connected in their (no longer dumb, now smart) heads. Susane tried to deny it, but soon realised that you can't deny conrete proof. But Tombel decided it wasn't enough. He then guided Susane outside to what once was Tombel's garden. Susane didn't even attempt to deny this. She tried to escape, but to her misfortune, several other newstoads had already called the Toad Police Force, and, she was arrested. Susane's final words before being sentenced to 2.5 years of time in prison were "Tombel was cute, okay."

Yurlin and Whurlop had seen what happened and sprung over to Tombel's house to talk about it. Tombel was glad this mess of a situation was over, but he forgot about the situation before all of this. Yurlin and Whurlop where excited that their toad Tombel is now a hero, and he has saved both of them from making terrible desicsions later on in life. They were glad they had been saved, but Yurlin was even gladder. After talking for a bit, they went back to their homes and start spinning because that's what toads from Toadland do when they are content with life.

-Cool Toad School, Manager's Office 6:20PM-

The manager of the school is panicking. Recently, their school has been rapidly decreasing in funds, due to the movement held by Tombel last Sunday. Several students were requesting to drop and go to Smart Toad School instead. Workers and teachers at the school were being fired left and right for their disagreement. Eventually, the manager stopped trying and agreed to shut the school down. Smart Toad School was renamed to just "Toad School" and the greatly divided war between the schools was put to an end after several years.


	12. Chapter 12 - Happenings

-Day 12, Tombel's House, Thursday 10:06AM-

Tombel wakes up again, this time after a full night of sleep and sleeping in later than usual. He was thrilled that his life was no longer a mess, but still upset about Susane's tragic strike on his garden. It'll take some time for Susane to be forgiven after that one, if she is ever forgiven. Tombel still needs cereal though, so he goes to the store again, without the fear of Susane stalking him.

-Yurlin's House, 1:05PM-

Yurlin is planning to send another letter to Tombel. "I wonder if Tombel would appreciate some chocolates" she says to herself. She wants to give him chocolates, and luckily she has enough money saved up for that, so she asks her mom if it's okay and she says "yes it is." She then goes to the store and picks out the most exciting chocolates (and most Tombel-acceptable ones) and goes back home to write the letter. Yurlin writes this: "Now that you are less busy, and some stuff has been cleared up... do you want to be my girlfriend again? If yes, meet me at the park at 5PM." Yurlin is content with the letter she wrote and mails it off by herself.

-Tombel's House, 4:35PM-

Tombel is checking his mail and sees the letter. He reads and engages in a happy smile. He can't believe he finally gained her trust after all this time. He then gets ready for the meeting. He keeps on his outfit, puts on a smile, eats a snack and stays a while before leaving to go to the park at 5PM.

-The Local Toadland Park, 5:00PM-

Tombel arrives at the park and Yurlin is also there. They have fun at the park, they ride the rides (no longer free because free is no longer cool), and then they sit down at a bench. Yurlin pulls out a delicious surprise and Tombel is surprised by the surprise (the chocolates) and then they are happy. Tombel says "thanks", stands up, claps loudly, and sits back down. Yurlin applauds and spins. Yurlin spins very much. This was a significant moment. This is just how it went the other 2 times, just more likely to succeed this time. They both clapped eachother and went back to their homes, astonished. They were finally together, at long, but not that long last!

-Gingerb's Apartment, 8:12PM-

Gingerb was having fun being a toad. He can do fun toad things like handstand. Handstanding is an uncommon skill among toadkind, but statistics show it is more common among newstoads. Especially orange ones. Orange toads are very good at succeeding in being good, which probably explains why Gingerb is so successful and knew not to give into the other newstoad's's lies. Gingerb was happy that he helped. Helping is good for happy toads. Many healthy toads are, in fact, happy when they are helping and happy after they have helped. If only someone could help Gingerb afford a house instead of an apartment. Other newstoads pay him much less because he does not conform to the beliefs that they do.

Gingerb then gets a call from Tombel. "I wonder why Tombel would want to call me" said Gingerb. Ginberb then picks up the phone and answers the call. It's from Tombel! Tombel says (on the phone) "would you like to move in to my house?" Gingerb is glad. He hangs up and then agrees. He then moves, which takes some time. "If Susane ever returns, she'll be ashamed she wasn't better sooner!" Gingerb says, while packing things.

This series of days was unlike anything any of these toad characters had experienced before. Actually, it was, kind of. These toads were surely not expecting their lives to be thrown around so much and society for these toads changed more in the span of this story more than it had for the past years. This story says a lot about society. The society of Toadland, to be exact. This story was important for you to read, and i knew i had to share it from the moment i witnessed it happen. I hope many other people can read the tale of Tombel the teal toad. Who knows what wacky shenanigans will entail for these toads next? Find out in the future of Toadland? I don't know.

-End(?) of fanfic(?)-


End file.
